eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dewey Novak
is a character in Eureka Seven. Character Dewey Novak is the primary antagonist of Eureka Seven. He is a manipulative sociopath who commits several acts of mass murder in pursuit of his goals. Through a combination of charisma and brains, he seizes control of the U.F. and begins a murderous campaign to rid the world of the Scub Coral. A former lieutenant colonel and Holland Novak's brother, Colonel Dewey was imprisoned as punishment for Holland and the SOF's desertion, for which they believed him to be responsible. This is also apparently part of the attempt to shut down the remnants of Adroc Thurston's project. Dewey is later released and promoted to colonel by order of the government, taking Dominic Sorel and Anemone under his command. In a complicated and carefully calculated plan, he undermines the public's faith in the Sage Council and overthrows them. History Dewey was the oldest son of Azmodeus Novak and his wife Cicily Kane. According to Dewey, the Novak family existed to calm the planet. The ritual to do so involved an act of patricide, an act that Dewey assumed was reserved for him. With the birth of his younger brother, Holland, the title of "Sacrificial King" was automatically passed on to his newborn sibling. With his ambitions of becoming the Novak family's next patriarch ruined, Dewey murders his father in cold blood only to have the planet "reject" the ritual and his succession. With no legitimate heir, the other noble families seize the Novak family's assets leaving Dewey and Holland orphaned and homeless. As a result, Dewey bears a pathological hatred for his brother as well as the planet for denying him what he believed to be his birthright. However, since the only account of this event is given by Dewey to Anemone, parts of it might actually be a delusion he created. At the end of the series, Holland admits that he did not know how Dewey's madness came to be. Dewey also bears a deep hatred for the Scub, and focuses his efforts on destroying it throughout the series. This hatred is such that by the end of the series, Dewey now sees the planet it absorbed as beyond redemption and comes to a final conclusion. To further that ideal, during his final confrontation with Holland, Dewey revealed to his brother that he secretly had a Compac Drive embedded in his chest, much like Norb. His Compac Drive, however, is more like a dead man's switch which he claims binds him to the Earth itself. He states that the entire world will die with him. Dewey foresaw that Eureka or Anemone would become the replacement Scub Coral command center in the event of the existing command center's destruction. As a result, he had special collars attached to both girls that would be activated upon his death (this is done before the events of the series). In his confrontation with Holland, Dewey shoots himself in the head to set his plan of planetary genocide in motion. This results in the activation of the collar's self-destruct sequence that is meant to be relayed throughout the Scub Coral should either girl merge with it. Holland is found moments afterward with tears in his eyes confessing that he was "too late to save." Dewey, showing a rare moment of sympathy and love for his brother. He goes on in episode 50 to say that he will shoulder Dewey's "burden", even if it takes the rest of his life. Category:Characters in Eureka Seven Category:United Federation